poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lights, Camerupt, Action! (LAoPtS)
Plot Having just earned the Feather Badge, and with only two more to go before he could enter the Hoenn League, Ash triumphantly declares that they're heading to his seventh Gym battle, before Max points out that Ash has no idea what or where that Gym is. After consulting his guide, Brock announces that they're now on their way to Mossdeep City, which they will reach by way of ferry in Lilycove City. On the way, they encounter Elijah, whose heavily burdened Camerupt has gotten stuck in the river. With the help of Ash and his friends, Camerupt is soon across the river. When Max asks what his Camerupt is carrying, Elijah reveals that he runs a portable movie theater, with all of the equipment stored on his companion's back. Since Elijah and the gang are going in the same direction, they decide to travel together. Meanwhile, Ash is being shadowed by Team Rocket, who are looking to capture Pikachu as usual. Meowth, meanwhile, notices from up high that Camerupt is carrying movie equipment. For extremely dubious reasons, Meowth decides that Camerupt and the theater system would be perfect gifts for Giovanni. James and Jessie are less certain, but decide to go ahead with the scheme anyway. Team Rocket ambushes Ash and friends with a classic pitfall trap at the next river crossing. After cutting the motto short, they steal Camerupt and prepare to make their getaway. Ash is quick to call out his Corphish, which promptly frees Camerupt and sends Team Rocket blasting off with a Bubble Beam. With Team Rocket now temporarily indisposed, the group continues to a dangerous mountain path. While fantasizing about "May's Expedition", May herself nearly gets flattened by a boulder, which then blocks the narrow road. Unable to advance, the party camps for the night. Over dinner, Elijah mentions that his work is very dangerous, but he does it anyway because he feels he has an obligation to those he entertains. Elijah also reveals a letter he got from a young girl, Mariah, in a town without a movie theater which has reinforced his determination to continue his dangerous unpaid job. Ash, Brock, Max, and May reminisce about movies they saw before leaving on their journey. Elijah offers to read the group the narration of the new Plusle and Minun movie, which is a silent film. They reach the town the following morning and the group resolves to stay in the town long enough to see the movie. The villagers happily greet Elijah as they arrive, and they meet Mariah on the way into town. The movie starts later that night, with Elijah narrating the movie which is a slapstick comedy about the kidnap and rescue of a Kirlia princess. However, the movie is cut short by the intervention of Team Rocket, who appear from behind the screen, once again bent on stealing the movie equipment. Jessie calls out Seviper to use Haze and in the subsequent confusion steal the projector. Leaving Brock and Lombre to entertain the crowd, Ash, May, Max, and Elijah dart off to find Team Rocket. Finding a trail of film that Team Rocket dropped, they soon trace it to the troublesome trio. Meowth realizes the film reel has left a trail, but it is too late as Ash and the others confront them. Grovyle quickly sends Team Rocket flying and gets back the projector, and relieves Brock who's been singing the only song he knows over and over again. The show goes on, with even Team Rocket sneaking in to watch. Major events * Ash learns that the next Gym is located in Mossdeep City, and decides to head there via Lilycove City. Category:NegimaLover